The Summer of Love
by Claireissa
Summary: Ok,couldn't find the right category for this,I mean no Beatles catagory?Ah,well,If your a fan I think you'll like this story,not the best at summarys and No Flames,please!


Chapter One

Stepping into a small cafe Claireissa Miller slipped into a small booth and opened her book to where she had left off, yawning softly starting a new paragraph she let the delicious smell wash over her it was a cool spring night in the first week of April and it was the perfect time to step out for a cup of something warm and soothing, rubbing her olive-colored eyes putting her book down and walking over to the counter she asked the cashier for a small iced latte "Can I have a latté, please?" the cashier smiled and nodded "Sure thing." waiting patiently for her order she watched as a rather peculiar looking man rushed through the door and took a seat in the booth next to her shaking her head she thought he looked vaguely familiar to her it was probably nothing, picking up her order she went back to her seat and tried to concentrate on reading her book. The slightly askew gentleman came over to her and said softly in a thick-Irish accent "'Ello there, miss, I was noticin you sittin 'ere all by your self and wondered if ya might fancy some company." 

"Oh,of course,." sitting down in front of her his chocolate brown eyes twinkling "What's that your reading there?" "Its Wind in the Willows,Im reading it for school." she replied turning another page "Ah, I knew you looked a bit young, I'm Jamie by the way, sorry for not introducing myself." he said smiling sheepishly "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Claireissa." putting her book down and taking a sip of coffee "Very pretty name, you don't sound like your from around here, posh accent, I can tell." fiddling with his mustache which looked quite cheesy "Mhmm,no,Im from the States, down South, that's where the accent's from." laughing softly crossing his legs "Southern Belle,eh?" nodding a small smile on her round face "Yes sir, I suppose you could say that." his sensuous lips curved into a smile "So, what is a young beauty such as your self doing in London all alone?" "Now that's a long story and I don't want to bore you, and besides its not polite to talk all about one's self." she answered rather curtly returning to her book 

"Oh,ho, such a little lady,anyways I'm curios about you,." grinning at Clairessa "Not to be rude or inconsiderate, sir,but,I just met you and I'm sure you have better things to do then listen to my life story." Shaking his head and sighing he said softly "I didn't want to have to do this, but, Claireissa you leave me no choice." peeling of the mustache and beard shedding the hat and scarf I now knew why he seemed so familiar, this was no ordinary stranger, it was Paul McCartney, the cute one, the bass master. A flush crept across my cheeks as I looked down at the table in embarrassment my long dark hair falling in a curtain around my face "I,I,Im so sorry, I didn't mean to be…." putting his hand up he cut me off "Perfectly alright, smart girl not to trust random men asking questions, you just seemed like an interesting person I could just talk to hope you didn't mind my disguise."

Nodding my head "But, what are you doing in a tiny shop like this we you could be in some pent house partying with people like you." lacing his fingers together and giving me that I'm-glad-you-asked- that look he responded "Well, It is quite a nice little shop, and People like me get tired of other famous people, it's the same old thing with celebrity's, just a lot of drama, its nice to get back to some degree of sanity." "Really, that's interesting, it always seems like your all so happy,pleased,and perfect, why leave that environment ?" she asked pushing her book the side "Oh, dear girl, haven't you learned things are not always what they seem?, we may seem perfect,but,luv, honestly were just as human as everyone else, no different, no better, just lucky and recognized talent is all." giving her a truly sincere smile reaching forwards to squeeze her small hand.

"So, your saying celebrities like yourself are just normal average everyday plain Jane's and average Joes living these Glamorous lives so exclusive only a select view are privileged to have?" pulling her hand away smiling "I guess I am,enough about me, I'd like to know about you, tell me yourself." looking rather miffed that his charm wasn't working "That's a tall order, what would you like to know specifically?" leaning back against the seat exhaling softly "Hmmm,what you like to do, where you go to school, your favorite color?" blushing again she stirred her coffee "Let's see, I love to Ice-skate, ride horses, go to the mall, watch movies, I currently attend St.Mary's School for Girls, and my favorite color is Pink." "For some reason that doesn't surprise me, what about your family, I take it they live here as well?" he asked curiosity evident in his smooth voice "Yes, mom, dad, my two older sisters and one big brother, they're all out of the house though the youngest,so,I've got the house all to myself." she said checking her watch 

"Knew it, the youngest are always the cutest, and you girl are very cute." blushing softly she said sighing and gathering her book and coffee "I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have to get home, my curfew's 10:45,." sticking his mustache and beard back on he followed her towards the door "May I have the pleasure of giving you a ride then?" "Thank you, but, no, my house is just down the street." she replied opening the door the cool fresh air hitting her face "Oh, well, then, maybe I could walk you home then?" nodding she waited for him to catch up "That would be great,." Offering her his arm he gave her an expectant glance, taking it she began for the first time that evening to relax around Paul, stopping at a rather large house she said softly touching his shoulder "Here we are, home sweet home, thank you for walking me home," "No worry's,ah, listen, maybe we could get together sometime, coffee, dinner?" He asked rubbing his neck "Sure, do you want my number?" rifling through her purse for a paper and pen "Yeah,that'd would be Fab." scribbling down her number she smiled at him and went up the stairs "Goodnight, and thanks again for tonight." Waving as she went in blowing her a kiss "'Night luv."


End file.
